Istri istri konoha
by RedPill Writer
Summary: Sudah setahun lebih sejak petualangan liar hinata dan sakura yang kini memunculkan masalah baru..
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Naruto dan karakter karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : PWP, adegan girl on girl sex. Jika belum 21 taun diharap jangan membaca.**

**Fic ini adalah squell dari fic berjudul it started with a kiss**

**..::Istri istri konoha::..**

* * *

**Paralog :**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. dengan cemberut Ia menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan berusaha tidur walau terasa sulit karena kebutuhan biologisnya malam itu belum terpuaskan. Sementara Naruto, seperti biasanya ngorok setelah menuntaskan hasratnya. Gadis sexy itu tidak mengerti kenapa gaya permainan sex suaminya seperti ini. Dulu waktu di awal pernikahan mereka, Naruto selalu dapat memuaskanya diatas ranjang, tapi kenapa sekarang suaminya cenderung cepat keluar?.

**Hinata pov :**

Sudah setahun lebih sejak hubungan liarku dengan Sakura yang kemudian merubah hubungan pertemanan kami menjadi lebih spesial. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menyebutnya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan friends with benifit. Tentu saja kami merahasiakan hubungan ini dari orang orang terlebih pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena di konoha hubungan sex sesama wanita dicap sebagai lesbian yang dibenci kebanyakan pria karena mereka dianggap tidak memerlukan kepuasan sex dari suami dan hukuman lesbi bisa amat fatal di desa daun tersebut, lain halnya dengan hukuman homosex gay yang dianggap masi wajar karena mereka menganggap homosexual adalah hal yang umum terjadi di penjara penjara. Di kalangan Anbu yang jauh dari istri istri mereka dimana mereka hanya memberlakukan hukuman penjara beberapa tahun saja.. Padahal hubungan sex sesama wanita tidak hanya dilakukan oleh kaum lesbian.. wanita yang hetero banyak juga yang melakukanya walau harus sembunyi sembunyi.. fakta itu kuketahui dari sakura yang telah lama punya pengalaman sex baik het sex maupun sex sejenis di konoha..

Kami sekarang sudah sama-sama berkeluarga. Sakura, seperti impianya, dia berhasil menikah dengan Sasuke..

dan Aku pun berhasil menikah dengan Naruto, my crush, berkat bantuan kecil dari Sakura (baca it started with kiss) Sakura membuka sisi lain dalam diriku. Sebuah sisi liar yang Aku tak tau ada dalam diriku sebelumnya, Aku menjadi lebih percaya diri tidak seperti Hinata yang dulu yang pemalu dan grogi.

Setelah menikah Aku dan Naruto tinggal disebuah rumah mewah milik ayahku. Sedangkan Sakura ikut Sasuke tinggal diperumahan clan uchiha yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat bersejarah karena ditempat itu itachi uchiha pernah melakukan pembantaian masal terhadap klanya sendiri, tidak jelas kenapa Sasuke memilih tempat itu, mengingat dengan kondisi keuangan mereka yang sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan lebih layak untuk mereka tinggali tapi kata Sakura, Sasuke ingin membangkitkan klanya kembali.

Sakura juga mengelola sebuah cabang toko obat obatan milik Tsunade di dekat perumahan uchiha tersebut. Dia bekerja di toko itu sebagai asisten mantan hokage, membantu menjual obat dan menangani pasien.

Oh iya Naruto sekarang adalah hokage Ke enam, menggantikan kedudukan Tsunade atas hasil keputusan rapat dewan konoha.. Atas kemenanganya mengalahkan organisasi akatsuki bersama dengan Sasuke, pria itu menjadi pilihan warga konoha untuk menjadi pemimpin desa mereka. Setelah Tsunade mengundurkan diri dari kursi hokage karena telah merasa lelah memimpin, lagipula dia merasa anak minato itu sangat pantas menggantikan posisinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sempat dipilih oleh para petinggi konoha untuk menjabat jadi ketua dewan konoha namun dia tidak menginginkan jabatan apapun. Dia memilih ingin membangkitkan klanya..

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang bersahabat seperti dulu lagi. Sakura dan Aku senang mereka jadi akrab tidak seperti dulu, musuhan terus. yah kendati mereka tetap saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang no 1 dikonoha sih.

**Normal pov :**

Wanita pink itu menekan bell pintu disebuah rumah megah yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor hokage itu sambil beberapa kali merapikan rambutnya.

Dia tersenyum manakala pintu didepanya terbuka dan Naruto muncul menyambutnya.

"Hi Naruto. Hinata ada?" tanya gadis itu yang tak lain adalah sakura haruno

"Oh Hei Sakura, Aku senang kau mampir. Masuklah, Hinata ada didalam lagi mandi.''

Naruto mengantar Sakura ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkanya untuk duduk.

''Tumben kamu kesini Sakura. Bisanya kamu juga sibuk dengan bisnis obatmu. Ehm tapi Aku senang kamu mampir. Karena kebetulan pagi ini Aku hendak pergi ke kantor. Ada acara rapat antar kage. Acaranya sampai malam. Mm kurasa Hinata akan senang mempunyai teman ngobrol disini selagi Aku rapat.

''ah begitu ya.. tapi Aku hanya mau mampir sebentar kok mau ada perlu dengan Hinata terkait dengan ramuan obat yang diminta Tsunade kemarin.

"Wah gitu ya.. gak apa apa.. paling tidak kau bisa temani istriku walau cuma beberapa jam... Hinata itu orangnya gampang bosan dirumah.. aku tau kalau aku gak ada pasti dia bakal kelayapan gak jelas lagi.. aku gak suka itu.. kalo kamu ada kan dia jadi betah dirumah..." ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas..

"hmm oh ya bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Dia masih suka berlatih sekarang?"

Tampaknya Naruto masih penasaran atas kekalahannya minggu lalu ketika bertanding di hutan terlarang. Pertengkaran mereka terjadi karena perdebatan sengit atas ninjutsu terbaru yang mereka ciptakan. Naruto bersikeras kalau jutsu terbarunya bisa mengalahkan jutsu ciptaan sang uchiha itu dan berujung pada perkelahian. Tentunya perkelahian mereka jadi tontonan para ninja di konoha. Akibatnya mereka mendapat kritikan keras oleh dewan konoha atas tindakan kekanak kanaan mereka yang dinilai memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi generasi muda konoha apalagi melihat posisi Naruto sebagai seorang hokage. Sakura, Hinata dan kakashi cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas melihat sikap mereka berdua yang menurut mereka tetap tidak berubah. memang sejatinya mereka masih rival walau mereka sudah menjadi sahabat lagi.

"Masih.. sekarang dia sibuk terus menciptakan jutsu terbaru lagi.." sakura menghela nafas

"Hmm begitu.." kata Naruto tersenyum. "Bilang saja pada dia ya sakura.. Aku juga tengah mengembangkan jurus baru.. buat menghadapinya minggu depan.." ujar lelaki blonde itu dengan pd.. ia masih belum bisa menerima kekalahanya.. ia merasa masih belum mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya.

"Kalian tidak akan bermusuhan lagi kan? Naruto aku mohon kalian jangan bertengkar lagi.." pinta sakura.. kekahwatiran sakura terhadap mereka yang selalu bertengkar memang bukan tanpa alasan..dulunya ketika mereka masih bermusuhan mereka pernah bertarung mati matian sampai Naruto hampir tewas...sakura tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi..

" tenang saja Sakura.. belakangan ini kita memang bersaing untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat. Tapi Kami tetap bersahabat baik kok..."

"Ini hanya sebatas pemenuhan janji" imbuh pria blonde itu. Pikiranya menerawang jauh pada saat saat lampau dimana sasuke pernah berkata padanya kalau suatu hari nanti ia juga ingin bertarung dengan Naruto. Sang hokage telah merasa saat saat sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menagih janji sasuke. Mengingat kondisi mereka sekarang adalah dua ninja yang paling kuat di 5 desa. Naruto merasa ini saatnya mengetes siapa yang paling kuat. dia atau sasuke.

" hmm baiklah Aku kebelakang dulu yah .mau mandi dulu, Hinata sekarang pasti udah selesai mandi."

kata Naruto sebelum melangkah menuju ke belakang.

Hinata telah selesai mandi dan kini menuju ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Sehelai handuk tipis melekat di tubuhnya yang sintal. Ia mengambil sebuah kaus ungu favoritnya. Dan meloloskan handuknya ke lantai. Saat itulah Hinata menoleh kebelakang karena tersadar ada sosok yang mengendap ngendap dibelakangnya.

namun rupanya terlambat.. karena sosok itu telah merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kau wangi sekali pagi ini sayang.." Naruto memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang dan mencium lehernya.

"Honey apa apaan si.. nanti kamu akan terlambat kerja loh. Mandi sana gih.." Hinata berontak sambil tertawa..

Mata Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dan lalu menghela napas karena sadar kalo dia harus ke kantor pagi ini.

"Hmm Ok dehh." Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul.

"Hmm oh iya hampir lupa" kata Naruto sambil tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi."

"Itu kamu ditungguin Sakura tuh didepan.." kata Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kekamar mandi.

"Hmmm Sakura..? kenapa dia kesini pagi pagi" pikir Hinata..

wanita busty itu segera menyambar kaus ungunya dan rok mini favoritnya dan segera berpakaian

Tak lama kemudian Hinata yang telah berganti baju menemui Sakura di ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cankir kopi.

"Ahh kamu ini selalu repot repot Hinata." Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata meletakan cangkir itu di meja dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Cuman air kok.." hinata tersenyum

"Tumben kamu mampir sepagi ini sakura, gimana kabar Sasuke..?"

"Dia baik baik aja cuman keliatan stress dia, sejak bertarung dengan Naruto minggu lalu. dia belum pulang kerumah sekarang. sibuk berlatih.." sakura menaruh tanganya di dahinya..

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata, kabarnya sebentar lagi kamu mau menempuh pendidikan di suna yah?

Hinata mengangguk, dia tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Itu ide Naruto. Ia ingin aku belajar disana ditingkat yang lebih tinggi dari jounin. Katanya sekolah ninja disana terkenal kualitasnya.."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling ngobol. Sakura pun mulai to the pointnya.

"Aku punya solusinya Hinata.." Sakura berbisik pelan di telinganya..

"Maksudmu?" Hinata menjadi gugup saat merasa sesuatu yang akan terjadi..

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata, telinganya terus mendengar suara shower yang memang masih terdengar jelas karena jarak kamar mandi gak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. ia tau kalau Naruto mandi pasti lama banget dari pengamatanya tiap mampir kesini. Cukup lama untuk memberinya waktu untuk mengerjai Hinata seperti rencananya pagi ini.. pinkkett itu juga tau kalau hari ini naruto akan mengadakan rapat hari ini makanya ia datang pagi pagi khusus untuk menjalankan niat mesumnya...

"kamu tak perlu pura pura Hinata. Dari curhatanmu. Aku juga tau. Kau tengah mengalami masalah yang perlu diselesaikan" bisik Sakura sambil, mengelus paha istri Naruto itu kontan melotot.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan.. ?" Desahnya

"Shhh Aku tau kau tengah membutuhkannya Hinata..dari curhatanmu kemarin di chat, aku tau betapa frustasinya dirimu saat ini..." tangan Sakura telah sampai di celana dalamnya yang ternyata telah basah.

"Ahh aku.. " Hinata tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Kemarin malam setelah Naruto tertidur sehabis ngefuck dia, hyuga busty yang belum terpuaskan itu sempat ngechat dengan sahabatnya via yahoo messager sekedar untuk melupakan gairahnya yang belum tertuntaskan namun akhirnya ia keceplosan curhat tentang masalah Naruto yang akhir akhir ini mengalami penurunan performa di ranjang pada sakura.

Ia dan sakura sekarang ini memang sudah jarang lagi berhubungan sex dikarenakan mereka telah menikah dan mereka telah berkomitmen untuk setidaknya belajar menghentikan syahwat ngesex sesama jenis karena mereka sadar mereka tengah menikah sekarang..

"K-katakan Sakura.. apa solusinya..?" Desahan Hinata semakin terdengar jelas karena rangsangan Sakura.

"Nanti dulu slut.." Sakura nyengir manakala jemarinya telah sampai di lembah lengket hyuga. Ia tengah berhasil memelorotkan cd basah Hinata dengan terampil dari dalam rok mininya..

"gadis nakal, kau telah basah banget rupanya yah" jari jari Sakura menyusup kedalam selangkangan Hinata dan mulai mengerjai lembah yang tengah banjir dilanda hujan asmaranya. tangan gadis pink yang lainya mulai menyusup kedalam kaus ketat Hinata.. dan lidahnya menyerang bibir Hinata memohon ijin untuk masuk. Dan Hinata membiarkan lidah pinkket itu memasuki mulutnya. Sekejab kemudian mereka saling french kiss dengan hot.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas pagutan mereka sambil terengah engah kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku mau memberimu solusi Hinata chan. tapi biarkan Aku melegakan frustasimu dulu.. Aku tau kau memang membutuhkanya sayang"

"lllllnggh kamu gila Sakura, suamiku masih dirumah" protes Hinata..

"Shhhh Apa kamu tidak tau. Suamimu kalo mandi kan lama. Dan itu cukup untuku buat meredakan frustasimu . "

Hinata merinding melihat hasrat Sakura yang meluap disamping dia sendiri juga terbakar nafsu karena Sakura merangsangnya habis habisan.

Hinata mulai merasa jemari partner sexnya mulai mengelus elus belahan pussynya Semakin lama elusan itu berubah menjadi kocokan. Kocokan jari Sakura mulai semakin cepat dan cepat

"Ce-epat.. Lebih keras.. Sakura!" erang perempuan hyuga itu membuat Sakura semakin bernafsu memainkan jemarinya, memfinger fucking organ sensitifnya.. Sakura menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan memasukan 3 jari tangan kirinya sedang tangan kananya masih sibuk menggarap lubang Hinata yang lain..

Sebagai sesama wanita , Sakura memang bisa lebih memahami organ organ sensitif Hinata daripada suaminya. Wanita lebih tepat menyentuh sweetspotnya daripada pria. maka tak heran tidak berapa lama pertahanan libido Hinata pun runtuh.

"hnggh hnghh ahhhh" dan tubuh Hinata melengkung keatas ketika gelombang demi gelombang orgasme melanda dirinya.

"crrrt crtt..ngh" pussy juice beberapa kali menyembur membasahi tangan Sakura, ia menunggu Hinata menuruni puncak birahinya lalu menarik jarinya yang berlumuran lendir cintanya dan menghisapnya

"hmm yummy as always" sakura menghisap pussy juice kekasihmya itu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata yang tampak ngos ngosan mengatur napas..

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan dan berciuman setelah keduanya melepas pagutan. Sakura menatap si hyuga. Ada api yang sangat besar yang tengah berkobar dalam diri Hinata dan Sakura tau itu.

"Sakura.." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura dan menciumnya

"giliranku gadis nakal!". Seru sang hyuga yang dengan nafsu yang meluap mencupang leher Sakura..

"waw bisa ada kissmark nihh" pikir Sakura sambil memejamkan mata.

Tapi ketika hina hendak menyerang bagian bagian sensitif sang pingkette lebih jauh lagi, Sakura tiba tiba menekan telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Hinata yang tau isyarat itu cepat cepat merapikan pakaianya kembali, begitupun Sakura. Gadis pink itu tau ketika suara shower di kamar mandi berhenti berarti Naruto telah selesai mandi. Telinganya yang telah terlatih menjadi berguna disaat saat seperti ini. Seperti yang telah Sakura perkirakan,

Dengan cepat mereka berdua membenahi pakaian mereka dan rambut mereka yang acak acakan. Tak lupa Sakura mengeluarkan botol penyemprot dan menyemprot ruangan itu dan seketika itu pula bau kewanitaan Hinata jadi lenyap dan netral. Penyemprot itu memang dibuat khusus untuk menetralkan aroma tapi tidak menimbulkan wewangian jd netral saja seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul di ruang tamu dengan berpakaian kage. Dengan mengecup pipi istrinya. Diapun pamit. sebelum beranjak pergi, Naruto memandangi Hinata sambil mengrenyitkan keningnya.

"Hinata. Kamu baik saja? Kamu tampak memerah dan keringatan. " Naruto menyentuh kening Hinata

"Hngh Aku ga papa say udara disini panas si..." Hinata tersenyum

'Hmm ya udah Aku pergi dulu yah.." Naruto menatap Hinata sekali lagi sebelum keluar rumah.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Hinata dan sakura saling memandang dan lalu saling tersenyum

"Waw hampir saja..." kata Hinata..

Sakura nyengir melihat reaksi Hinata. "Ayo kita lanjutin di kamar.. Hinata.." Sakura mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Well.." Hinata menatap mata sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Diperjalanan menuju kantor hokage**

"hoii Naruto oh maksudku hokage sama..!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar berteriak memangil namanya

"kalian rupanya.. " Naruto tersenyum melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Shino dan Chouji menghampirinya. Mereka memakai baju dinas Anbu mereka.. walau topeng mereka tidak dipakai.

"mau ke kantor hokage Naruto? boleh kita temenin jalan baren.g? Kebetulan kita juga mau kesana.." kata Chouji dengan suara yg sedikit sulit dimengerti karena ia tengah mengunyah keripik kentang favoritnya..

Kalian bertugas menjadi sekurity di saat rapat nanti yah.. bukanya tugas kalian sebagai pengawas ujian Chunin? Apa kalian yakin bisa melakukan tugas sebagai penjaga utama nanti" Tanya Naruto

"Ketua Anbu melihat kami cukup tangguh buat mengamankan rapat nanti.." timpal Ino tersenyum...

"Hehhh Naruto jangan lupa dalam sebuah pasukan Anbu. Kekuatan bukanlah menjadi prioritas yang utama.. yang terpenting itu adalah strategi.. dan kami telah terlatih untuk menghadapi musuh dengan taktik" imbuh Shikamaru

"Bagus itu... aku tau kekuatan potensi kalian bisa lebih dari seorang Anbu.. walau kalian masih setingkat jounin sih" kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya dan menatap mereka.

"Heh sepertinya kamu masih meragukan kekuatan kami Naruto.." kata shino memandang tajam kearah Naruto

Cling...!

"Ehhhh... e-ekspresi itu.." Naruto tampak gemetaran melirik shino, entah kenapa sejak dulu Naruto selalu merasa tidak enak ketika shino sudah menunjukan exspresi itu..

"B-bukan begitu..."

"Ah sudahlah kita sudah telat nih.." kata Naruto agak salah tingkah.. teman temanya tersenyum melihat tinkahnya..

"Baiklah Naruto... ayo bergegas" kata Shikamaru menepuk pundak naruto..

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantor hokage

Satu jam kemudian dikamar Naruto.

Hinata terbaring telungkup dengan Sakura menspooning diatasnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang acak acakan sehabis acara bercinta tadi. tubuh sintal keduanya yang menempel terlihat sexy dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh mereka

"Hei Hinata.." Bisik Sakura.. "Apa sayang..?"

"Munkin Tsunade bisa membantumu tentang ejakulasi dini Naruto..?"

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Kamu lupa dia kan ahli pengobatan..Liat aja umurnya masih terlihat muda kan? Lagipula dia juga pernah membantuku saat Sasuke kurang bergairah dulu.." Sakura tertawa

"Emang Sasuke juga pernah mengalami ejakulasi dini?"

"Nggak juga si. Aku cuman ingin dia lebih tahan lama diranjang." Sakura tertawa.

"Dasar maniak.." Hinata mencubit lengan sakura pelan lalu ikut tertawa.

Besoknya setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah, Hinata pergi ke rumah kecil di dekat bekas rumah Naruto dulu, lady Tsunade tinggal disitu setelah Naruto jadi hokage. Dia membuka praktek pengobatan disana. Sedangkan cabang toko obat miliknya yang lain dikelola oleh Sakura. Dan tampaknya Hinata beruntung karena saat itu antrean tidak ada dan sepi. biasanya sih antrean ditoko obat ini bisa 200 meter.

"Well hi nyonya uzumaki.. ada yang bisa kubantu..?" Sapa lady Tsunade pada Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Umm anoo nona Tsunade, kata Sakura anda memiliki oobat kuat yang mujarab." Hinata agak grogi mengutarakan niatnya sambil menyerahkan secarik resep pemberian sakura kemarin.

"Oh obat itu hampir habis. Laris sekali sih.. tapi kurasa Aku masih punya satu hmm tunggu sebentar.." Tsunade naik ke tangga dan mencari cari benda itu di laci rak teratas yang tingginya 3 kali manusia dewasa. Oleh karenanya dia memerlukan tangga untuk menjangkaunya.

"Ini dia..!" tsunde tersenyum menyerahkan sebuah botol terbuat dari bambu pada Hinata.

"Jadi apakah Naruto bermasalah dalam urusan ranjang Hinata?"

Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu memerah mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade.. "Eh itu.. hmm sebenarnya itu terjadi akhir akhir ini Tsunade.."

Tsunade tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata "jangan sungkan mengungkapkan masalahmu Hinata.. kau tau.. hal itu adalah masalah wajar yang dialami pasangan suami istri dikonoha.. tiap hari juga banyak sekali pelanggan di toko obatku yang mengeluhkan masalah yang sama seperti dirimu.."

Hinata memegang botol itu dan memeriksa kemasanya yang agak aneh untuk sebuah botol..

"Apakah obat ini akan bekerja pada Naruto lady Tsunade? Aku takut dia tak mau meminumnya.. egonya sangat tinggi.."

" kau jangan pernah meragukan obat ini Hinata.. obat ini amat mudah digunakan dan sangat kuat daya efeknya bisa membuat stamina jadi kuat ngesex lima jam lebih. Aku jamin Naruto tidak akan menolak memakainya karena cara memakainya pun berbeda dari viagra viagra lain yang selama ini kamu tau.. Bahkan obat ini juga berefek pada wani.."

Bummm!

Belum selesai Tsunade bicara, Hinata telah membuka titup botol itu, kontan asap tebal menyelimuti mereka, ketika gumpalan asapnya mulai menghilang, Hinata dan Tsunade tampak saling ngos ngosan, kaki mereka merapat dan baik Tsunade maupun Hinata mulai menyusupkan jemari mereka dibalik celana dalam masing masing yang telah basah.

"h-Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan.. Obat ini juga berefek pada perempuan.." erang Tsunade yang terus memainkan daerah sensitifnya, tangan wanita berdada jumbo itu juga mulai memainkan putingnya yang kini mengeras itu.

"M-aaf Tsunade .. Aku tak tau kalau obat ini bekerja seperti bom asap. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa obat itu..

Tsunade tersenyum dalam desahanya

"apa boleh buat Hinata.., kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskan ketegangan libido kita sekarang"

"ngh lady Tsunade sebaiknya ja-.."

Cup!..

"Nggh kya..!" Hinata terkejut ketika bibir Tsunade telah menempel di bibirnya seperti dilem.. Tapi dengan refleks Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan hot.

"Kamu rupanya sudah amat pengalaman ya dalam berciuman? Bisik Tsunade ketika melepas pagutan mereka .

"Apa Naruto yang mengajarimu?"

"Ssebenarnya Sakura yang mengajariku.." level kehornian Hinata membuat ia tak bisa berbohong pada saat itu..

Tsunade menyeringai mesum..

"Sudah kuduga.. Gaya ciumanmu sama denganya.."

"maksud anda.."

Tsunade tersenyum..Dan berbisik pada Hinata.

"yeah Hinata, kami dulu juga terjebak dalam situasi ini.."

Hinata tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Hmm pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia merekomendasikan obat itu. Apakah Sakura ingin Hinata terjebak di situasi yang sama agar dia bisa bercinta dengan Tsunade? Entahlah..

"ehmm" Hinata memejamkan mata, bisikan seductive Tsunade dan bayangan Sakura tengah bercinta dengan wanita hot ini telah melambungkan level kehornianya.

"cukup berbicaranya sayang.. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan kehornian ini"

kata Tsunade mulai melepaskan kimononya.

Hinata memandang wanita ini dengan agak ngeri karena Tsunade pernah berkata stamina pemakai obat itu akan bertahan stidaknya 5 jam..

Tapi gadis lavender itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menuntaskan hasratnya

"yeah apa boleh buat" pikirnya tersenyum sambil mulai melepas bajunya juga..

Mereka berpelukan dan berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih tengah dimabuk hasrat..

"Aahh yeahh.." desah Tsunade ketika Hinata menghisap puting susunya sementara tangan wanita bermata lavender itu meremas remas lembut payudaranya..

Hinata lalu menciumi perut rata Tsunade dan terus mengarah turun menuju selankangannya sementara tanganya terus bermain di dada besar Tsunade.

"Tunggu Hinata" Tsunade menahan ciuman Hinata yang hendak mengarah turun diantara selakanganya dengan tanganya.

"sekarang kita butuh genjutsu" ucap Tsunade , wanita hot itu memejamkan mata sambil melakukan handseal dan dalam sekejab ruangan itu kini tampak kosong di mata orang orang yang berlalu lalang disekeliling kediaman Tsunade itu..

Kini rumah itu aman.. Eh jika tidak terlalu aman si ^_^

* * *

**bersambung..**

**Next chapter Hinata x Tsunade mendapat kejutan.. Dengan kedatangan kurinai yang tiba tiba.**

**_So mohon untuk direview fic ga jelas ni^^.._**

**_typo akan menyusul buat diperbaiki.. maklum ngeditnya langsung pake hp^^_**


	2. The Lemon Begins

**Desclaimer : Naruto dan karakter karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Warning : PWP, adegan girl on girl sex. Jika belum 21 taun diharap jangan membaca. **

**Fic ini adalah squell dari fic berjudul it started with a kiss**

**Chapter 2 : The lemon begin**

.

.

.

Kurenai dan Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya setelah mereka sampai di depan klinik Tsunade. Wanita ber-iris krimson itu memandangi rumah Tsunade dengan tersenyum menyadari adanya keganjilan di depanya.

"Hmm aneh yah.. kok kliniknya sepi.. eh yah benar juga.. itu ada tanda tutup di pagar.." Shikamaru berkomentar di belakangnya sambil menaruk kedua tanganya dibelakang kepalanya. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan.

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar kementar pria berambut dikuncir itu. "Benarkah..? Yeah hmm sepertinya memang begitu.. nah.. mau bagaimana lagi.. kita kesini ntar malam aja kalau begitu.."

"Ok deh.. hmm merepotkan saja kenapa kita kemari kalau kliniknya tutup," sahut Shikamaru sengan agak kesal. Pemuda berambut dikuncir itu menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Kuriney pergi.

Namun ternyata yang berjalan dengan shikamaru itu tadi merupakan sebuah ilusi semata. Kuriney yang sebenarnya rupanya telah memasuki klinik. Tiba di dalam ruangan istri Asuma Sarutobi itu tersenyum, mata crimsonnya menelusuri seluruh ruangan.

'Aku tau sesuatu telah terjadi disini... jadi aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kusuruh pulang anak itu tadi..,' bathin wanita sexy itu.

Segera saja dia melakukan sebuah segel tangan dan kecurigaanya pun mulai terbukti benar adanya ketika ilusi effek yang menyelimuti ruangan perlahan lahan menghilang menampakan sosok Tsunade dan Hinata di lantai kayu. Mereka tampak terkulai lemas dengan posisi Tsunade menindih Hinata di atasnya dan sepertinya mereka baru mengalami orgasme, dilihat dari cairan lendir yang mengalir dari kedua vagina mereka yang tegah saling menempel.

"Ohh...hai Kurenai.." sapa Tsunade yang kini menyadari wanita bermata krimson itu telah berhasil menembus genjutsu yang telah ia buat.

"Kau kira ilusi ini mempan padaku ha.." Kurinei tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Hinata "Oh jadi istri Naruto itu ternyata doyan vagina juga yah haha..," goda wanita itu dengan genit.

"Eh kurinai sensei ini bukan seperti yang kau kira." Hinata mencoba membela diri dengan panik. Muka imutnya diselimuti warna merah.

"Hinata jangan takut ah.. aku kira guru kurinai kemari pasti ingin ikut bergabung bersama kita, iya kan.. " Tsunade menoleh ke arah Kurinai dan menyeringai.

Kurinai menimpali seringaian Tsunade dengan senyuman nakalnya. "Tidak begitu juga sih, sebenarnya aku kemari mengantarkan shikamaru yang mau membeli obat tadi.. hmm tapi kebetulan aku malah memergoki kalian tengah berbuat mesum seperti ini.. yeah aku curiga sih.. soalnya tidak biasanya klinikmu tutup di hari senin ini..lagian aku juga mendeteksi adanya genjutsu dengan mataku yang sensitif ini..."

"Shikamaru? Apa dia tau kita tengah berada disini?" Hinata tampak kahwatir mendengar apa kata Kurenai.

"Tenang aku sudah mengatasinya.. dia sekarang pulang bersama illusiku.." Kurinai terkekeh lalu Wanita ber-iris krimson itu duduk di dekat Hinata dan memegang tanganya, "Well kurasa tawaran nona Tsunade tadi sangat sayang kalo ditolak.. lagipula...aku udah lama tidak melakukan kegiatan ini bersama Tsunade..."

Sesaat Hinata sempat syok mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita yang sudah bersuami ini namun kemudian tersenyum.. "So ehmm bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Hehe tentu saja sayang.." Bisik Tsunade yang tengah sibuk menjilati telinga kuriney sementara kedua tanganya meremas - remas oppainya yang berukuran hampir sebesar dirinya, membuat istri asume itu mendesah sensual. Kedua wanita itu lalu mulai saling mengunci bibir merka dan kini terlibat dalam ciuman yang hot..

Sementara Hinata menutup pintu klinik dan menguncinya. Istri Naruto itu lalu bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai mencoba membantu Kurinei melepaskan kaus ketat yang dipakainya. Membuat kedua wanita busty itu terpaksa melepas pagutan mereka sejenak.

"Kalian terlalu terburu buru sampai lupa mengaktifkan lagi genjutsu kalian.." Hinata berbisik kepada mereka sambil melempar kaus you can see Kurenai ke atas yang membuat pakaian itu mendarat dengan pas di gantungan pakaian di dinding ruangan.

"Yeah aku tau Hinata.. aku lupa karena sangking bersemangatnya tadi.. kau tau aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi tubuhmu sejak lama." Kurenai terkekeh dia lalu berdiri dan melakukan segel tangan. "selesai! kini bahkan suamimu pun tak akan pernah bisa kemari.. karena aku sudah melapisi daerah sekitar klinik ini dengan genjutsu terkuat. hingga apabila ada yang kesini mereka akan tak sadar kalo mereka berbalik arah ke semula.." Kurinei tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Okai sekarang untuk pemanasan bagaimana kalau kita beri tamu kita sebuah orgasme Hinata?" celutuk Tsunade yang tiba - tiba sudah ada di belakang Kurenai.

"Hai.." Hinata menyeringai.. Ia dengan cepat memeluk kurinai dari depan sementara Tsunade menempelkan tubuhnya di belakang.

"Ughhh ohh kalian nakal.." Hinata berupaya menggelitik telinga kiri kurinai sementara Tsunade melakukan hal yang sama di bagian telinga kananya.. Tangan Tsunade menstimulasi oppai istri Asuma yang tengah bergesekan dengan milik Hinata yang sama besar itu. Tanganya yang satunya menyusup dibalik cdnya dan memilin milin klitorisnya. Membuatnya sulit menahan desahanya..

"Ohhhhhhh ahhhh kalin nakall.. Ahhh terus... Jangan berhenti..." Erang Kurinei ditengah tengah rasa geli yang menderanya akibat kelakuan Tsunade dan Hinata yang memainkan lidah mereka di telinga sensitifnya.

Tsunade memberi sebuah isyarat kedipan mata ke arah Hinata dan wanita itu mengangguk tersenyum seolah memahami maksudnya. Dengan perlahan Istri Naruto itu memasukan dua jarinya di lubang vagina kurinei dan mulai mencari bagian yang kasar sebesar koin di area atas liang kewanitaanya.

"Aww darimana kau belajar tehnik itu Hinata.." pekik Kurinai.

Hinata menyeringai karena sasaranya telah ketemu. Perlahan dia merangsang bagian itu dengan jarinya sambil melihat reaksi kurinei yang semakin belingsatan.. Hinata menambah kecepatanya sambil sesekali mengulum klitorisnya.

"Hihihi.. kau suka sensei.. Sakura yang mengajariku tehnik ini.. hmm." Hinata berbisik mesra di telinganya.

"Dia benar benar murid yang cepat belajar kan Kurenai..? hmmmmh" Tsunade memutar dagu wanita ber-iris krimson itu ke arah wajahnya dan memagut bibirnya dengan bersemangat.

Hinata terus merangsang G spot senseinya sambil memandanginya berciuman dengan Tsunade dengan bernafsu. Mulutnya menghisap nipple Kurenai untuk segera mempercepat hajatnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua melepas ciumanya ketika istri Asuma itu mendadak melengkungkan tubuhnya sambari mengerang.

"Oh ohh yesss aku hampir sampai... yahh jangan berhenti sayang ahhhhhh..."

Hinata yang paham tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan segera mempercepat gerakan jarinya sambil mengamati expresi muka mengrenyit senseinya. Ketika Kurenai berteriak "Fuck..." diikuti dengan menegangnya tubuhnya, secara cepat Hinata langsung menarik jarinya dan menggosok klitoris wanita itu kekanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat dan terus menerus..

"Eeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhh..." Kurinai melenguh panjang. Kakinya seperti tersentak - sentak. Matanya terputar kebelakang dan..

**Crrrrrrrrrrtt... Crrrrr...crrrrttt,,,**

Cairan bening agak kental menyemprot dari uretheranya dengan deras. Hinata melepaskan tanganya dari kewanitaan Kurenai sebelum datang semprotan kedua yang tak kalah intense dari yang pertama. Kurinei menjerit saat semprotan itu terjadi namun terdiam ketika semprotan berakhir namun kembali berteriak saat semprotan berikutnya terjadi. Hal itu terus menerus terjadi sampai enam kali repetisi, membuat tubuh Hinata basah kuyup terkena cairan cintanya..

"Eeeww... banyak sekali keluarnya," kata Hinata yang tengah menyeka lelehan pussy juice di wajahnya lalu menghisapnya, "hmm oishi..your cum tastes so good sensei.." Hinata mengedipkan matanya kearah milf cantik di depanya.

"Ughhh damn, kau hampir membunuhku tadi Hinata.." kata Kurenai mengomel tapi kemudian tersenyum, "tapi kurasa aku harus berterimakasih padamu, kau tau.. sudah sejak lama aku tidak mengalami orgasme seintense ini... Asuma terlalu malas untuk mempelajari tehnik ini walau aku terus membujuknya... padahal dia punya penis yang justru membuat dia lebih mudah merangsang G spot wanita.."

"Well bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar saja?." Saran Tsunade kemudian.

"Ide bagus, lantai kayu ini terlalu keras untuk pertempuran kita.." sahut Kurinei, tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk lalu perlahan berdiri dan mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke salah satu ruangan klinik itu.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berada di kamar khusus untuk pijat dan refleksi. Kurenai sudah sama nakednya dengan kedua wanita yang kini saling bergantian mengoral vaginanya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh... " erang Istri Asuma itu. Dia terlentang dengan menaikan kedua pahanya keatas dengan kedua tanganya sementara Tsunade dan Hinata bergantian menjilati kewanitaanya.

Jemari Hinata Lalu kembali merangsang vagina Kurenai sementara Tsunade merangsang klitorisnya. Dan dua kombinasi serangan itu kembali membuat Kurinai ngecret sekali lagi..

"Oh fuck aku jebol dua kali.." gerutu wanita itu disaat dirinya baru terhempas dari gelombang klimaksnya.

Hinata dan Tsunade tersenyum seusai mengerjai tamu mereka habis - habisan.

"Dua kosong..." ejek Tsunade dengan terkekeh..

"Sensei apakah kau sudah menyerah...?" bisik Hinata pada wanita yang tengah terkulai kelelahan itu sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Ughhh tidak adil...dari tadi giliran kalian terus.." Kurenai menggerutu pelan.."sekarang giliranku.." sahutnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh fuck... Kau hebat sensei..aaahh..." erang Hinata.

"Kecepatan fingeringmu sudah kau gunakan yah.. Ughh rupanya kau mulai serius ahhh" Tsunade ikut mendesah keenakan.

Kedua wanita busty itu kini sama - sama menungging di posisi dogy style. sementara Kurenai mengoral vagina mereka berdua secara bergantian sementara jarinya secara konstan memilin nipple mereka..

"Ummm hmmm kalian menyukainya kan... hmmm ini belum seberapa..." Kurinai menggumam di sela sela pekerjaannya mengoral kedua wanita sexy di depanya.. Ia lalu meluruskan batang lidahnya yang panjang dan runcing lalu menggunakanya untuk menggapai G spot mereka berdua dengan bergantian.

"Ughhh fuckkkk... terus ohhh jangan berhenti..." rintih Tsunade "tak kusangka kau pandai menggunakan lidahmu seperti itu..ohhhh"

"Ahhhh kau hebat sayang.. Aku hampir keluar..."

**Creeetttt...cretttttt...crrrrrrrrrtttt...**

Tiba - tiba cairan cinta memancar deras dari lubang urethera Hinata dan Tsunade secara bersamaan. Menyirami wajah Kurenai yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Istri Asuma itu langsung menekan telapak tanganya ke klitoris mereka berdua dan menggosoknya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat semprotan cairan kental mereka menciprati seluruh area ranjang.

Setelah beberapa kali berejakulasi, keduanya roboh dan menggigil. Kurenai memeluk mereka berdua dan menenangkan mereka dengan ciumanya yang berujung membuat mereka bertiga melakukan threesome french kiss dengan Hinata berada di tengah sementara Kurenai dan Tsunade bergantian melakukan duel lidah mereka dengan Hinata.

Selanjutnya mereka larut dalam euphoria daisy chain dengan membentuk formasi lingkaran dimana Hinata mengoral vagina Kurenai sementara Kurenai mengoral milik Tsunade yang juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Hinata. Membuat mereka klimaks dua kali lagi berturut turut.

.

.

.

Ketika matahari telah hampir terbenam, ketiga wanita busty itu tampak terkulai kelelahan di ranjang dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Hinata berada di tengah sedang kurinai di kiri dan Tsunade di kanan.

"Gila tadi itu luar biasa.. melakukanya bersama kalian berdua rupanya terasa jauh lebih baik daripada cuman berdua saja," Hinata bersenandung lirih dalam dekapan dua wanita sexy yang telah bercinta denganya tadi. Istri Naruto itu memejamkan matanya yang kelelahan namun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman kepuasan.

Kedua partner sexnya ikut tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukan mereka pada Hinata, membiarkan wanita itu menikmati afterplay dengan sensasi kelembutan tubuh wanita.

"Kita harus melakukanya lagi kapan - kapan.." Kurenai membelai rambut Hinata sambari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Couldn't agree more.." timpal Tsunade dengan blushing. "Well jika kau mendapatkan suamimu bermasalah lagi ditempat tidur.. datang saja kemari Hinata.." Tsunade berbisik sensual di telinga sang Hyuga.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang mereka berdua lalu ia perlahan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia sekarang yakin Sakura telah mengerjainya dengan menyarankannya ke klinik Tsunade. Tapi disisi lain dia juga senang. Pada akhirnya partner affairnya kini bertambah. Well sekarang ia dihadapkan pada delema baru. Dia ingin berhenti melakukan kegiatan sex sejenis. Namun dengan kejadian sekarang. semakin sulitlah dia menyangkal godaan untuk melakukanya lagi. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia bisa berhenti secara total.. Namun bukan sekarang.. Time will tell..

.

.

.

**AN : end for now.. Mungkin ada squelnya nanti.. Who knows**

**Typo akan diperbaiki kedepanya. begitupun kata kata yang kurang pas.**


End file.
